Alarmas de media noche
by Sue Donily
Summary: Llevaba cuatro días haciendo lo mismo, Matthew se despertaba a media noche y ella despertaba a Viktor, diciéndole que era su turno, obviamente el dormido no se daba cuenta de que no era su turno. Pero que podía hacer Hermione, el niño solo lo quería las mimos de su papa y, ante eso ella no podía hacer nada. *one shot


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí yo de nuevo, este one shot participa en el reto **"La vida continua"** del Krumione fest del grupo Krumione 3 en Facebook

* * *

Bueno mi intención, era escribir algo más largo. Incluso con otra temática, de hecho ya lo tenía escrito (bastante extenso a decir verdad) pero a mi hermano le dio por borrarme todo y, no quise hacerlo de nuevo, por eso escribí esto más simple y corto pero lindo. Espero y les guste

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

…

…

…

 **Alarmas de media noche**

Viktor se acostó en lado correspondiente de su cama, su mujer ya hacía rato que dormía. De hecho todos los habitantes de la casa lo hacían.

OoOoOoO

Ya estaba nadando en las oscuras profundidades de los sueños, cuando una mano abierta que lo golpeaba a ciegas lo despertó.

-¿Qué…pasa…?-cuestiono arrastrando las palabras con los ojos cerrados

-Tu…turno…-susurro Hermione de igual manera

-¿Mi turno de que…?-le pregunto haciendo esfuerzos

-¿Qué no escuchas?-expuso la castaña

Solo entonces, pudo escuchar el sonido del llanto infantil, que llegaba a esa habitación llenado el espacio.

 _Matthew_

¿Era su turno? Si, era su turno.

Se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama cabeceando con los ojos pesados, mientras bostezaba. Sin embargo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Visto desde afuera, la imagen era muy divertida; un hombre bastante fornido en pijama, que caminaba como entre la neblina con los ojos cerrados. Parecía un sonámbulo, y cuando el llanto se hizo más intenso, comenzó a balbucear.

-Ya voy hijo…yo ahí voy, ya voy…-

Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta, el agudo ruido del llanto junto con la luz de bolas luminosas que tenía el cuarto, tuvo el efecto de despertarlo.

Viktor bostezó, pasando la mano por su cara intentando espabilarse (no lo consiguió), mientras caminaba a una cuna blanca. Dentro la cual, lo esperaba un bebé de cabellos negros que lloraba molesto por la tardanza.

El azabache lo alzo sosteniéndolo con un brazo, al tiempo que con el otro buscaba su varita-con esta sería más sencillo hacer el trabajo-pero lamentablemente no la había traído

-Rayos…-susurro por lo bajo

Y el pequeño Matthew seguía llorando, tendría que hacerlo sin magia y de paso con un solo brazo. Dio varios pasos hasta la pequeña mesita, donde estaba todo lo necesario, sin darse cuenta que los gimoteos habían menguado notablemente.

Y cuando Viktor termino de preparar el biberón, algo bastante difícil considerando que el pequeñito había vuelto a llorar cuando se detuvo y, también que lo estaba haciendo con una mano. Se lo dio al bebé, solo que este no se lo bebía, si no que lo devolvía aun con la cumbrecilla en la boca. Manchándose la cara y la ropa con el liquido blanco.

Krum resoplo al ver eso

-Tus no tenias hambre…-le dijo quitándole el envase, mirando los almendrados ojos que había heredado de su madre

Con un suspiro llevo hasta la extensión desplegable de la cuna, que se usaba para cambiarlo y así limpiarle el desastre. Pero nada más vasto colocarlo sobre esta, para Matthew arrancara a llorar estrepitosamente.

Pero esta vez el no le hizo caso, le quito la ropa y le puso una muda limpia, luego de quitarle las motas pegajosas de la piel, cuando estuvo listo lo alzo en brazos ya que parecía no iba a dejar de llorar aun. Trato de adormecerlo para que dejara de hacerlo y esto pareció funcionar, porque entonces dejo de quejarse y cerró los ojitos almendrados.

Hiso el intento de traspasarlo a la cuna, no obstante cuando bebé toco los cojines de esta, despertó llorando _de nuevo_

 _"No otra vez"_ pensó Viktor cargándolo, comenzó a mecerlo otra vez y Matthew se calmo ligeramente, pero aun seguía gimiendo, así que no le toco de otra

-Mi bebe necesita sentir seguridad, con amor y ternura yo lo voy a cuidar…-cantaba al tiempo que se paseaba por el cuarto, observando cómo se empezaba a tranquilizar-…mimarlo y protegerlo es lo que yo quiero más, cariño de la mejor calidad-y cuando se quedo dormido lo intento meter a la cuna, pero una vez mas volvió a lloriquear-Matthew no seas malcriado, tú tienes que dormir y yo también-pero como única respuesta obtuvo un berrido.

Viktor resoplo resignado, pego el bebé de su pecho, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda y camino hasta su habitación de vuelta. Estando ya en su cama se acostó con cuidado, acomodando al pequeñito de negros cabellos en su pecho, que ya estaba dormido. No paso mucho para que también cayera rendido

OoOoOoO

El sonido de un lloriqueo alerto el nuevo sentido de Hermione, se despertó mirado como su hijo-no mayor de dos meses-lloraba en el pecho de su padre, quien le tenía puesta una mano en la espalda y, no se daba por enterado que el bebé lloraba.

Se rió bajito quitándole la mano, para poder sostener a su hijo, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo. Viktor debía estar muy cansado, para no escuchar que el niño lloraba casi gritando sobre su pecho.

Llevaba cuatro días haciendo lo mismo, Matthew se despertaba a media noche y ella despertaba a Viktor, mintiéndole al decirle que era su turno, obviamente el dormido no se daba cuenta de que no era su turno. Pero que podía hacer ella, reflexiono la castaña mirando a su nene, al que ahora lactaba, su hijo se le levantaba de noche pidiendo atenciones; que lo cargaran, lo mecieran y le cantaran. Si había adquirido una mala costumbre, pero era culpa de Viktor principalmente. Si por él fuera Matthew dormiría en el mismo cuarto con ellos, además el niño solo lo quería los mimos de su papa y ella no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar que se despertara pidiendo comida, para hacer lo propio, como sucedía en este momento.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto?

Como ya dije, mi intención era hacer otra cosa. Pero como no quise escribir lo mismo de nuevo, me acorde del one shot **"** ** _¿Y las mujeres son las que más sufren el embarazo?"_** Y se me ocurrió esto, que es como una secuela, y pobrecito Viktor, aunque hubiera abierto los ojos todavía estaba dormido, ¿Nunca les ha pasado algo igual, donde abren los ojos pero aun están dormidos?

p.d: la canción que canta Viktor, la saque de un comercial jajajaja

 **Comenten** , me gusta saber su opinión, si lo hice mal o bien

Un besito a todos :3


End file.
